A Pink Teacup
by mermaidgirl45
Summary: A one-shot centering around Ariana and Aberforth Dumbledore's childhood before Ariana's accident. Written for My Dear Professor McGonagall's "Sibling Rivalry" Challenge.


**A/N: This is my very first challenge and I am extremely excited! Thanks to My Dear Professor McGonagall for holding it and all the encouragement along the way! =)**

**Challenge: The Sibling Rivalry Competition  
>Held By: My Dear Professor McGonagall<br>Sibling Set: Ariana and Aberforth Dumbledore (1 of 3)**

* * *

><p>"Aberforth, will you hold Kelsey for me?" Ariana asked patiently. She held out one of her three rag dolls, one with two long brown braids and a dark green dress.<p>

Aberforth sighed and took the doll, carefully arranging it beside him. "Okay, Ana. Only for a minute, though, alright?"

Ariana beamed. "Thank you, Aber!"

She returned to rearranging the picnic blanket and Aberforth returned to his Gobstones game. His shooting was definitely better, and he was looking forward to school starting in a few weeks. With all the practice he had been getting over the summer, he was sure to make the Gryffindor Gobstones team this year. He took aim and flicked a Gobstone into the circle. It knocked two others out and landed in the ring just outside the center. Aberforth grinned.

"Ariana, look, look! I fired one in and it knocked out _two_! It even landed in the second ring!"

Ariana placed the two dolls down gently in the grass and turned to look at the Gobstones match.

"Wow, Aber! That's so great!"

Aberforth nodded, and looking left and right, softly confided in his sister, "I want to go out for the Gobstone team this year. I think I can, with a bit more practice. I've always wanted to."

Ariana impatiently tucked a few blonde curls behind her ear, her hair bright in the sunshine. With an air of utter conviction she stated, "You should! You're the best person I know at Gobstones, Aber, and I know you'll make it. You're so good, you might even be captain!"

Aberforth laughed and shook his head. "No, Ariana, I'm only a second year. Captains are from the older years."

Ariana blushed and looked at the grass. "I can't wait until I go to Hogwarts. It sounds like so much fun."

"That's what you think!" Aberforth said with a smile. "I suppose it is, for a little while, at least, but then you get homework and tests and . . . " he trailed off thoughtfully. "I guess you just get used to it. It's not nearly as exciting the second time you walk into the Great Hall."

Ariana nodded, paused, and then looked at her brother with pleading, wide green eyes. "Aberforth, would you _please_ help me set up the picnic?"

Aberforth dropped the pouch of Gobstones and scooted towards his sister. She had asked Mum for a picnic blanket early this afternoon, and had already set up a small table with chairs for all her dolls.

"Here," she instructed happily, handing him the basket. "I'll put out the plates, and you put a sandwich on each one. And try not to get crumbs on their dresses, okay?"

Aberforth suppressed a grin and did as she told. Soon the picnic was ready, and Aberforth was rewarded a peanut butter and banana sandwich for his cooperation. Ariana began chattering away merrily with her dolls, serving tea as she went round the table. Aberforth felt the coolness of the tree's shade as he resumed his Gobstone game, and smiled at his little sister, who was scolding one of her dolls for getting dirt on her bonnet.

"You're acting like Mum, you know," Aberforth said casually, flicking another Gobstone into the circle. It knocked out another and rolled to a stop. Ariana looked at her older brother, arms crossed.

"What does _that_ mean?"

"Well, Mum's always fussing at you about getting dirt and grass and leaves all in your hair and all over your dress, isn't she?"

Ariana looked tempted to throw something at him, but only said defiantly, "You can't climb a tree without getting dirty!"

Aberforth laughed, and accidentally hit a Gobstone with his hand. It squirted a stream of foul-smelling liquid at him, bounced away through the grass, and rolled into the hedge.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Aberforth!" Ariana crawled over to the hedge, and stuck her hand into it, feeling around for the Gobstone.

"Ugh!" Aberforth swiped at the hem of his shirt, trying to get the brown slime off, before noticing his sister rumaging around in the hedge. "Ana! Be careful! You don't know what's in there!" He pulled her back.

Ariana frowned at him. "I'm fine, Aberforth! I can't find your gobstone, though," she said with a longing look at the hedge.

Aberforth groaned. "That was my best one." He looked around. There was no one at the windows, and the hedges surrounding the yard were high enough to block anyone seeing over them.

"Ariana, do you promise not to tell anyone if I get my Gobstone back? Absolutely promise?" Ariana nodded, eyes bright.

Aberforth looked around cautiously and slowly pulled out his wand. He pointed quickly at the bush and said, "Accio!" A gobstone rolled out from under the hedge, stopping at Aberforth's feet.

Both of the Dumbledore's held their breath, waiting for an owl to drop a letter from the Ministry of Magic saying Aberforth was expelled. But none came.

Aberforth let out a huge sigh of relief, putting his wand away hurriedly. "I guess we're too close to Mum and Dad for it to count! But, you know, we shouldn't ever do it again," he explained hastily to Ariana.

But Ariana had a mischievous gleam in her eye. "Aberforth," she said, her voice full of excitement, "Look what I can do! Here, look! I've been practicing!" She went over to her picnic blanket, Aberforth following curiously behind. Ariana frowned and her tongue stuck out of a corner of her mouth in concentration. She poked a teacup with her finger. Instantly, the white ceramic teacup changed to a bright yellow with orange dots. Aberforth's eyes grew to the same size as the white saucer beneath it and he began talking rapidly.

"That—that's—that's underage magic! You won't get in trouble for it, but really you shouldn't do that, Ariana! I mean, I guess I shouldn't have gotten my Gobstone, but that was just once! You shouldn't practice it, because that's just a whole bunch of times. You know there are muggles in the neighborhood, and if they saw you do it, they wouldn't understand, and Dad would be furious, plus if Albus ever saw, you _know_ he would tell—"

Ariana looked guilty at her feet. "I know, Aber," she said softly. "But, it's so pretty, and you know we only have those old white ones. I just thought something colorful would be nice for a change."

Aberforth stopped and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I know, and I guess I'm not one to talk. But don't do that_ ever again_, okay?"

The two siblings jumped as a window sashed opened, and a young voice called out, "Aberforth?"

Aberforth scowled. "Yeah?"

A boy with reddish brown hair and brilliant blue eyes leaned out the window. "Aberforth, you left your stuff all over the room! Wouldya mind coming in and tidying up a bit? I'm trying to study!"

Aberforth muttered something darkly before replying rather waspishly, "In a minute!"

The window closed with a thud.

"Stupid jerk," Aberforth muttered, grabbing Gobstones and roughly collecting them in a felt bag. "Thinks he can order the world around, studying all the time, Mum and Dad so proud, him acting like the Minister of Magic—"

"Don't talk about Albus like that!" said Ariana crossly. She bent down to help her brother gather the remaining Gobstones. Aberforth looked at her and sighed in exasperation.

"Ariana, you can't just pretend everyone's perfect! Everyone has some good and some bad in them and Albus-"

"I know," said Ariana simply, straightening and handing the bag to Aberforth. "But Albus is my brother, too." She stood confidently in front of her brother, despite his being at least a foot taller, hands on her hips. "He can be mean but so can you. I love you both, and I don't like it when you fight."

Aberforth shrugged. "Whatever you think, Ariana. But you have to admit that he can be a right snob sometimes."

Ariana's green eyes did not relent. "He apologizes sometimes. And sometimes you don't forgive him."

Aberforth scowled at her. "You're six, Ariana! You don't know how Albus acts at school and everything and stop trying to make excuses for him!" He stormed off, feeling a bit guilty for being so annoyed with Ariana. _She is only six, after all. She doesn't know what she's talking about, always seeing the good in everything . . ._

As Aberforth went into the house, Ariana poked a teacup. Unseen by Aberforth, it turned a bright pink. She never got the chance to change it back.

From that day on, there were eleven white ceramic teacups and one pink one. Only eleven were ever on display, as the pink one was hidden from view, deep inside a cupboard after the Dumbledore's moved residence. Aberforth wouldn't let his brother throw it out. After Ariana's funeral, it was the pink teacup and a photograph that was all Aberforth took to remind him of home, the only source of color in the living quarters above the Hog's Head Pub.

* * *

><p><em>You think the dead we love ever truly leave us? You think that we don't recall them more clearly than ever in times of great trouble?<em>

_Do not pity the dead, Harry. Pity the living, and, above all, those who live without love._


End file.
